Autobot Style
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: Prime-verse. Jack, Miko, and Raf decide to teach the autobots how to do Gangnam Style. What they actually do is worth so much more. They help a certain Prime realize that there is brightness in this dark war and gives him the reason to laugh again. Slight OOCness


**Okay so this is my way of making up for not updating any of my stories in a while and putting Back Story Time! on hold. So here ya go! This is just some random drabble about how the humans teach the autobots to do Gangnam Style. It now becomes Autobot Style!**

* * *

Ratchet was working at the computer, or at least he was trying to. The humans were arguing over something ridiculous. Miko would randomly do some weird dance move but get corrected by either Jack or Rafael. It was getting quite annoying, especially since he was in the middle of something important. Finally the guardians walked up to their charges looking quite confused.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Arcee asked in amusement. The three humans jumped and turned to see the Autobots watching in curiosity. Jack laughed awkwardly and Miko looked away as Raf just shook his head. "I'm serious guys, you've been arguing for the past 20 minutes and I think Ratchet's about to blow a fuse."

"In class today we learned a dance called 'Gangnam Style'. It goes to a weird Korean song by Psy. It's hard to learn." Jack explained awkwardly. The guardians shared a worried look when Raf looked up the song on YouTube. When the song began playing the autobots, besides Ratchet, couldn't help but laugh at the sound of it. Ratchet growled and left the room.

"Come on Ratchet! Don't you want to see the dance?" Miko called after him. He ignored her and continued. The young girl huffed but took her place next to Jack, who was the guy in the tux for the dance. Bumblebee used his radio to play Gangnam Style and the humans did the dance on the balcony. The guardians couldn't help but laugh at how silly it was.

"Okay, you must teach us that dance." Arcee said between giggles. The humans grinned at each other. This was definitely going to be an interesting day. It took them most of the visit, but the guardians eventually were able to do the Gangnam style. "And now for the ultimate test! Hit it Bumblebee!"

"Let's do this!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Bee began to play the song and they began to attempt the dance. Bumblebee was the "guy in the tux" and Arcee started off as the girl fanning him. The humans just sat back and watched, suppressing their laughter. The bots couldn't exactly do it right because of the lack of space. When they finished everyone was in a fit of laughter. They were surprised neither Optimus nor Ratchet came out wondering what was going on. Miko announced that they should all do it together.

Optimus Prime grew curious when he heard a ton of laughter coming from the main hanger. Ratchet had grumbled something about annoying children but the Prime had merely shrugged it off. He put down the report he was currently working on and exited the room. Right when he entered the main hanger the music started playing and he found his team, excluding Ratchet, dancing to a strange song. He couldn't help but smile at the silly scene before him. Jack and Miko ended up crashing into each other and falling into a pile on the ground. When the song ended they were both standing away from each other awkwardly.

"Autobots…" Optimus began. Everyone jumped and turned to their leader. They couldn't see if he was mad or not, it was hard to tell since he rarely showed emotion. "What are you doing in here? Ratchet's grumbling a lot. But good job."

"Uh…" was the response. After a moment of silence everyone began laughing, including Optimus. When they heard him laugh everyone froze. That was the first time they'd ever heard him laugh. The children high fived each other feeling proud that they were able to get the bossbot to loosen up a little bit. To be honest it felt good for Optimus to laugh again. He was also happy to see his team bonding more with the humans. He only wished that Ratchet would lighten up a little once in a while. The thought brought a smile to his face. Yeah, like Ratchet would ever really get along with the humans. The guardians took the children home, leaving Ratchet and Optimus alone.

"You really need to laugh more, Optimus. It seems that laughter is the rarest thing nowadays, more so than energon deposits." Ratchet observed as he walked in the room with a smirk. "I was wondering when you'd finally come out to see what the humans were up to. They really know how to make the others enjoy themselves, especially Bumblebee. Primus it kills me to see someone so young enter the war."

"Indeed, old friend, indeed." Was the simple response.

* * *

Tada! Well off to work on my other stories! :)

Reviews are welcomed! :)


End file.
